Evening Under The Stars
by Celelorien
Summary: shonen aiyaoi fluffiness, a pairing you will never guess! at least not until the last paragraph or so... where does Inuyasha really go late at night when everyone's sleeping, and when Kagome goes to her time?


yes yes, tis i... having a bit of writer's block on my other story... so i wrote a oneshot for yas! (and yes this is STAYING a oneshot!!) it's slightly A/U, and it's shonen ai/yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read! muahahaha... it's nothing lemony or anything, just fluffiness... and it features a couple you will *never* *never* *NEVER* guess! at least not till the last paragraph... bwahahaha... so go ahead and try, my pretties, and review! reviiiewww i say! (don't forget to tell me who ya were thinking of! mubwahahaha...)  
  
to summarize... a oneshot with an innnnteresting couple and tons of fluff! a little OC'ness, but thazzok! where does Inuyasha *really* go at night when everyone's asleep? (psst, don't forget it's a shonen ai!)  
  
oh yeah, don't forget this... u.u;; i don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters! just the plot to this story... wish i did, but then, if i did, i'd be Rumiko Takahashi. and i'd be too busy writing new manga and anime for IY, rather than waiting impatiently for new episodes to air on Cartoon Network!! (i'd also probably be writing in japanese, ne?) well anyway, on to the story! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
The young man smiled broadly, scrambling to get out of his bed, kicking away the covers. He fell into the hanyou's strong arms, comforted by the embrace.  
  
"Yeah, it's me all right... how you been, koibito?" the silver-haired one asked, holding him close.  
  
"Okay, I suppose.. I missed you. You've not come to see me for almost a month!" the slender youth said, nuzzling against the red-clothed chest. Inuyasha's face softened, and he stroked the dark hair with one hand, pulling the tie out.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. There have been so many demons lately, they keep increasing with every shard we collect. I really am sorry," he said, inhaling the young man's scent. "Mm.. I missed your scent... everywhere we went I was reminded..."  
  
"Really? What do I smell like, then?" he asked, looking up to meet the golden eyes with his own inquisitive brown ones. Inuyasha smiled, kissing his forehead before he answered.  
  
"Like pine forest and lavender after a shower," he whispered, nibbling at his ear slightly. The dark haired boy blushed.  
  
"Stop that, flatterer," he said, reaching his hands up to fondle the hanyou's ears. He giggled slightly as a deep rumbling came from the chest he leaned on. "I missed your purring too," he said, snickering. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out, but was too gooey-feeling inside to do anything about it.  
  
"Yeah, you're just lucky I like you, ningen," he mumbled, burying his face in the boy's soft black hair.  
  
"You're still just a silly hanyou," the boy replied teasingly, running his fingers through his hair. "You've let it get all tangled again. Come sit with me, and we'll brush it out." Inuyasha complied... sort of. He hefted his koibito into his arms bridal style, smirking at him when he squeaked in surprise, throwing his arms around his neck. He moved to the window, snagging a brush on his way. With one bound, he leapt to the rooftop, setting the human youth down surprisingly gently compared to his usual temperament. He handed him the soft brush and sat in front of him.  
  
"You know I just let it get messy so you have lots to brush," he said, turning his head slightly to smile at him.  
  
"Oh, well, my thanks then," he retorted, brushing out the silvery locks gently so as not to pull. "I do so love brushing it," he murmured, running his fingers through the silky strands. He smiled. "Your ears, too." He ran the soft brush lightly over them, snickering as they twitched. He finished getting all the tangles out and set the brush aside, pulling gently on Inuyasha's shoulders. The hanyou understood the half-request, half-demand and lay down, resting his head in the young man's lap.  
  
"The stars are pretty tonight," he commented, looking up at the sky. He smiled as his love looked up and nodded assent. "Not half so pretty as you though," he added, lifting a hand to caress his jawbone. The boy looked down at him, then blushed again.  
  
"You sure know how to get me flustered," he said, rubbing Inuyasha's ears and grinning.  
  
"Y'know, when I first met you, I thought you were just a useless baka ningen," he mumbled, the rumbling starting up again. He didn't mind it so much when he was with his koibito, embarrassing though it was. "But then I was struck by how loyal and kind you were, and how caring. When I saw how you acted, I thought that girl was a baka ningen instead, because she couldn't see it. Your touch was so warm on my back... Whenever I look at Kagome, my traveling companion, I'm reminded of you... the same black hair, chocolate brown eyes so close to your own, even a touch of the lavender scent." He sat up and scooted backwards until he was right beside his love. "I... I have a question... I know our search for jewel shards will be a long while yet from completion, but I have to know..." He stood, pulling the black haired one to his feet, then dropped to one knee, clasping one of his hands in his own callused fingers. He gazed into the young man's deep brown eyes, smiling at the confusion. He had heard about this custom from Kagome. He took a deep breath, looking down at the hand he held captive. "Amari Nobunaga, of the Takeda clan in the land of Kai, will you be mine, forever?"  
  
Nobunaga's eyes shone with understanding and love, his heart too full to say anything for a minute. Inuyasha's eyes lowered further. "I know I'm just a hanyou, and I'm not the smartest or the strongest, or even the best mannered, but I love you with all my heart, and-"  
  
He was cut off as Nobunaga dropped to his knees, shushing him with a fierce kiss. He drew back, tears shining in his eyes. "Of course I will, Inuyasha, aishii. I understand your mission, and I know it will be a while before we can be together permanently. And I respect that. Just knowing that we will be together makes me happy. I accept. How could I refuse my heart's desire?" Inuyasha smiled, hugging his love close and kissing him chastely.  
  
"Aishiteru, Amari Nobunaga," he whispered.  
  
"Aishiteru, Inuyasha," came the reply, the soft lips moving slightly against his own. A gentle breeze blew, silver hair mingling with unbound black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
-`-`-`-end-`-`-`-  
  
oops forgot the translations!!  
  
koibito- sweetheart, love  
ningen- human, mortal  
hanyou- (if you don't know this one... ._.) half-demon  
baka- stupid, fool  
aishii- love  
aishiteru- romantic way of saying "I love you" 


End file.
